Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel
Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel: 22nd century Admiral This female admiral served at Starfleet Command in the 2150s. ( ) Brig guard This crewman served as a brig guard in the Starfleet Headquarters in 2154. He guarded Arik Soong's cell when Jonathan Archer visited him. ( ) Commodore This flag officer served as a commodore in Starfleet. ( ) This commodore was present during Commodore Maxwell Forrest's dressing down of Commander's A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer, in 2143, after the two stole the prototype starship NX-Beta. ( ) He was present during Captain Jonathan Archers mission report held at Admiral Forrest's office on Earth in 2154, in which Captain Archer explained the Xindi mission and the effect of trellium on the Vulcan crew of the Seleya. ( ) Grounds crewmen 1 These two operations division crewmen served at Starfleet Headquarters during the 2140s and 50s. ( ) File:Starfleet operations crewman 1, 2150s.jpg|''Played by Adam Anello'' File:Starfleet operations crewman 2, 2150s.jpg|''Played by Bobby Pappas'' Grounds crewmen 2 These three officers passed T'Pol and Ambassador Soval outside the Fleet Operations Center in April of 2153. ( ) File:Starfleet crewman 1, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet crewman 2, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet crewman 3, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Security guards These two security officers guarded the morgue unit with the corpse of the Xindi-Reptilian pilot inside a hall at Starfleet Headquarters in 2153. Both were armed with plasma rifles. Later, both passed T'Pol and Ambassador Soval outside of the Fleet Operations Center. ( ) Security team These two security officers, armed with phase rifles, were part of Admiral Maxwell Forrest's away team, including Commander , which investigated the disappearance of the Arctic Archaeology Team in the Arctic Circle on Earth in 2153. They arrived on board the NC-05 and moved into the empty research module in the A-6 excavation team base camp. It was full of snow without any biosigns. ( ) Rear admiral This female rear admiral was a guest at the launch of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) She welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the Bay Stadium on Earth. She was also one of the flag officers who listened to Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. ( ) }} Vice admiral This '''Starfleet admiral' was a guest at the launch ceremony of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane.( ) He welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the Bay Stadium on Earth. He was also one of the flag officers who listened Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. ( ) }} 23rd century Air tram station Civilian This '''civilian' was also present at the air tram station in the 2270s. ( ) Civilians These civilians were present at Starfleet Headquarters when Rear Admiral James Kirk and Lieutenant commander Sonak met there, in the 2270s. ( ) File:Starfleet hq civilian 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 6.jpg Starfleet personnel These Starfleet personnel were present at the air tram station for Starfleet Headquarters in the 2270s, when Rear Admiral James Kirk arrived to the complex and met Lieutenant Commander Sonak. ( ) File:Starfleet hq personnel 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 6.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 7.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 8.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 9.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 10.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 11.jpg Board of inquiry These four flag officers served on the board of inquiry, headed by Admiral (center), into the loss of the . ( ) Court martial board These three flag officers, two males and a female, presided over the court martial of Commander Michael Burnham in 2256. The lead male officer served as the judge who presented the charges to Burnham, and asked her how she pleaded. Following her admission of guilt, he gave her the opportunity to speak to her own defense before the trio rules that Burnham was to be stripped of rank and sentenced to imprisonment for life. ( ) "Genius" This individual assigned James T. Kirk a female yeoman, much to his dismay. After the yeoman, Janice Rand, continued to "hover" over Kirk by bringing him a dietary salad as per Doctor Leonard McCoy's orders on Kirk's diet card, he expressed his desire to locate this "genius" and do something to them. ( ) }} Morrow's aide This female yeoman, who wore an honor cord, served as an aide to Fleet Admiral Morrow during his inspection of the in 2285. ( ) Officers' lounge Civilian This civilian man was present at the officers' lounge, conversing with two Starfleet officers when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) Officer's wife This woman visited the officers' lounge in 2285. She was present when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation. ( ) }} Officers in lounge These Starfleet officers were present in the officers' lounge when Admiral James Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) File:Lounge officer 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Waiter At least two Starfleet waiters were working at the officers' lounge when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) Praxis briefing Aide-de-camp In 2293, this aide-de-camp was a Starfleet who opened the briefing about the destruction of Praxis, introducing the . ( ) Military aide In 2293, this Starfleet flag officer attended the briefing about the Klingon moon Praxis. She apparently was familiar with the commander-in-chief, addressing him as . She asked him if they intended to mothball Starfleet. ( ) Briefing flag officers These Starfleet flag officers attended the classified briefing about the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. The senior staff of the were also in attendance of this briefing. Before it became, the confused James T. Kirk wondered what they were doing there, while Doctor Leonard McCoy thought maybe Starfleet was throwing them a retirement party, while Captain Pavel Chekov thought that the presence in such a venue was "just for top brass." ( ) File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 5.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 6.jpg|Captain Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 9.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 10.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 12.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 13.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor Briefing flag officer and adviser This Starfleet flag officer attended the classified briefing about the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. She later joined Fleet Admirals and Cartwright in viewing the show trial from the Federation president's office in Paris, France. Also present were Ambassador Sarek, and a second civilian adviser. ( ) Briefing flag officers and Khitomer attendees These Starfleet flag officers attended the classified briefing about the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. They later joined Fleet Admirals and Cartwright in the Federation section of delegates present at the Khitomer Conference. ( ) .}} File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 1.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 3.jpg|Vice admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 4.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 7.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 8.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters flag officer 14.jpg|Fleet admiral Played by an unknown actor Starfleet Command Communications officer This Human officer was assigned to Starfleet Command on Earth in 2286. That year, he served as the communications officer at Starfleet Headquarters when the planet came under the influence of an alien Whale Probe. During the event, he reported that the rapidly changing weather conditions on Earth, moments before Fleet Admiral Cartwright issued a planet-wide red alert. ( ) Display officer This Arkenite lieutenant commander assigned to Starfleet Command on Earth in 2286. That year, he served as the display officer at Starfleet Headquarters when the planet came under the influence of an alien Whale Probe. During the event, he reported that the rapidly changing weather conditions on Earth, moments before Fleet Admiral Cartwright issued a planet-wide red alert. ( ) Window technicians These 'four technicians worked at Starfleet Command in 2286 when the Whale Probe arrived at Earth. They tried to stabilize the windows but failed. One of the windows exploded due to the rain and stormy weather. ( ) }} File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 1.jpg|''Played by Gregory Barnett'' File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 2.jpg|''Played by Bennie E. Moore, Jr.'' File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' 24th century Chief of Starfleet Operations In 2375, the current Chief of Starfleet Operations granted special dispensation for Benjamin Sisko to change the name of the to . ( ) }} Chief of Starfleet Security This Chief of Starfleet Security was a high ranking female flag officer who headed Starfleet Security, holding the position during the early 2370s. When Benjamin Sisko was ordered by Starfleet Security to take on Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington as Deep Space 9's head of station security in 2371, Sisko strongly disagreed with the order, fighting to keep Odo on in the role. According to Sisko, he did everything he could to fight the matter, even taking it to the Chief of Starfleet Security herself, but their decision was final. ( ) In an alternate 2372, following Admiral 's meeting with Lieutenant Lasca and Ensign Harry Kim reviewing the newly-designed , he was to have a meeting with the head of Starfleet Security. Prior to his review with Lasca and Kim, Strickler noted this fact, adding "she doesn't like to be kept waiting." ( ) |This officer was either a successor of Admiral Raner, or possibly Raner herself.}} Counselors In an alternate timeline, when Chakotay and Harry Kim successfully returned to Earth in 2375, via slipstream aboard the '' , at the cost of the loss of , these counselors spoke with Kim following his return regarding his survivor guilt.'' Several years later, after The Doctor was reactivated, his words to Kim echoed those of "''counselors back at Headquarters." Kim even recalled what they told him: "You must learn to accept the fact that you lived. Embrace life, move forward."'' ( ) }} Front desk clerk This human front desk clerk worked at Starfleet Headquarters in the late 24th century. In 2399, he signed in and greeted retired Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, remarking on how he was glad to see him. ( ) Headquarters personnel These officers, civilians, and technicians worked on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters in 2364 when Jean-Luc Picard had a meeting with Admirals Savar, , and Gregory Quinn to talk about a conspiracy inside Starfleet Command. ( ) , and as such depicts several (now) 24th century officers wearing outdated uniforms and attire.}} File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 1, 2364.jpg|Starfleet officer Played by an unknown performer File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 2, 2364.jpg|Three Starfleet officers Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 3, 2364.jpg|Two Starfleet officers Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 4, 2364.jpg|Two Starfleet officers and a civilian Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 5, 2364.jpg|Two Starfleet officers and a civilian Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 6, 2364.jpg|A Starfleet technician Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 7, 2364.jpg|A Starfleet technician Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 8, 2364.jpg|A civilian Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 9, 2364.jpg|Three civilians Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 10, 2364.jpg|A Starfleet officer and a civilian Played by unknown actors High-ranking officers In an alternate 2373, these '''high-ranking officers', including a female and male along with female and male vice admiral, attended a design review, presented by Lieutenant Lasca and Ensign Harry Kim, on the newly-minted runabout. This group stood on the arrival of Admiral , and were addressed by Lasca as "Ladies and Gentlemen".'' The female captain essentially functioned as a court reporter, recording notes during Strickler's later "questioning" of Harry Kim, who was accused of breaking into classified files and forging security protocols. The male captain then presented Strickler with a PADD, containing information about Kim's contact with Tom Paris in Marseilles, France, earlier that morning. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and are listed as "2 Captains" and "2 Admirals".|They were described in the script notes as "high-ranking officers – mostly Admirals and Captains," and later "Starfleet officials." The female captain was later identified as "an N.D. sits in one corner, taking notes on a PADD," while the male captain was identified as "an N.D. aide."|The uniform worn by Navarro was later sold off at the Profiles in History auction. }} File:Starfleet Headquarters captain 1, 2373.jpg| Played by Jenny Navarro File:Starfleet Headquarters captain 2, 2373.jpg|Captain Played by Gary Donovan File:Starfleet Headquarters vice admiral 1, 2373.jpg|Vice admiral Played by Robert Lombardo File:Starfleet Headquarters vice admiral 2, 2373.jpg|Vice admiral Played by Lavelle Roby Homecoming admirals In an alternate timeline, when Chakotay and Harry Kim successfully returned to Earth in 2375, via slipstream aboard the '' , at the cost of the loss of , these admirals, including Admiral McIntyre, a shook hands with the two at their homecoming celebration.'' After four years of searching for where ''Voyager may have fallen out of the slipstream, Starfleet Command called off the search. Desperate to find his missing crew, Kim went to see every last admiral he met at the homecoming and "begged them to keep the search alive." They all turned their back on Kim, and "pretty soon even Admiral McIntyre stopped returning my calls," leading Kim to resign Starfleet and continue the search on his own.'' ( ) }} Security officer This security officer joined the dinner with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Vice Admiral , Admiral Savar, and Captain Tryla Scott at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth in 2364. He was infected like the others by the parasitic beings. When Commander Riker joined the dinner and tricked the others into believing he was also infected, he shot this security officer who hit the ground. ( ) Security officers 1 These two '''security officers' tried to catch Harry Kim in an alternate timeline in 2372 on Earth. They beamed into Kim's apartment, where Libby managed to hold them up. A few minutes later they chased Kim again and caught him on a street. One security guard was kicked by Harry on a fire-escape and passed out. The second guard was knocked out by Tom Paris' punches after he had caught Harry Kim on the street.'' ( ) Security officers 2 These two '''security officers' tried to catch Harry Kim and Tom Paris in Kim's office at Starfleet Headquarters in an alternate timeline in 2372 on Earth. The first security officer previously placed the security anklet on Kim's leg.'' ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 9.}} Security officers 3 These two '''security officers' accompanied Admiral Leyton, Captain Benjamin Sisko, and Odo when the group was beamed into the Federation President's office in Paris, France, in 2372 following the power outage on Earth. ( ) Security officers 4 These security officers guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. When Odo appeared to spring Sisko from the brig, he knocked out the other two security officers and then her with a Vulcan neck pinch. ( ) 02 Category:Unnamed individuals Starfleet Headquarters Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)